


chadie

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wala lang to try lang
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	chadie

I don't know if she told her parents about it na hindi kami, kailanman, naging seryoso sa isa’t-isa bago nabuo si Chad. Hindi nga naging kami, ahit noong dala-dala niya si Chad, hindi kami nagkaroon ng label.


End file.
